Super Harry
by God of the Challenge
Summary: A series of one shots where Harry is a different hero. All chapters are adoptable. Some chapters may have a part two.
1. Hulk

**Ladies and germs, this is going to be my first non-holiday special one shot series. The plan is that Harry Potter will be a different hero in each one-shot. You guys can pick up where I left off. Although I must warn you, they may be very short or very long, and there may be some plot holes, and they may or may not be rushed.**

 **First off, is Harry as the Incredible Hulk!**

* * *

Harry was your average wizard, until his aunt and uncle sold him to an illegal government agency dedicated to making the ultimate warrior. They had exposed him to gamma radiation, causing Harry to have an anger issue like no other. When he got angry, he transformed into a green colossal being he called "Hulk". And Hulk loved to do one thing, and only one thing: Smash.

Harry and Ron ran to the girl's bathroom. Hermione was in there, and she had no idea about the troll. When they finally got to her, the troll had arrived.

"Harry, mate, now would be a good time to get angry." Ron said in fear. Harry had told him and Hermione he had a power that only came out when he was angry, but he never told them EXACTLY what it was.

"That's my secret Ron." Harry said. "I'm always angry."

* * *

(Inside Harry's mind)

Harry walked up to the Hulk, and smirked.

"Hulk." Harry told his green counterpart. Hulk raised his head, and smirked as he heard Harry utter his favorite word. "Smash."

(Outside Harry's mind)

* * *

Harry turned towards the troll, as he grew much bigger and his skin turned green. Most of his clothes were ripped off due to the transformation, leaving him in his pants. He then jumped up and punched the troll in the face. Hulk was out. The troll staggered back, and raised his club to strike down Hulk.

"HULK….." Hulk snarled as he raised both of his fists. "SMASH!" He then slammed them down on the floor, causing a crack to form that was big enough to trap the troll's foot. Hulk then snatched the club, and broke it over the troll's head, knocking it out. Hulk turned back into Harry by the time the Professor's arrived.

Harry knew this was going to take a while.

* * *

 **And that's all for now. I also have a poll up for which story you guys want me to update next.**

 **Feel free to leave what hero you want Harry to be next.**


	2. Deadpool

**Sup guys, this is the next one shot of "Super Harry". In this one, he is Deadpool.**

* * *

Harry had a terrible day. During the fight at Voldemort's resurrection, he had been hit with several dark spells, and ended up looking like Ryan Renolds crossed with a Shar Pei. And he had also ended up going nuts. Not Bellatrix Lestrange nuts, but still nuts. On the bright side, he had an amazing healing factor, the wounds from the spells healing within minutes. He decided it was about time to take down Voldemort his own way, no more second chances, no more they can be brought back to light. He was-

"Hey GC!" Harry shouted to me. "Get on with it!"

Right sorry.

* * *

Harry was hard at work making a disguise for himself so the Death Eaters wouldn't know it was him. It was a white sweater with a pair black sunglasses. He armed himself with muggle guns, two knives, and two katana blades. He decided to call himself "Deadpool".

He walked over to a chart with pictures of all the Death Eaters on it, with Voldemort at the top with a crown made of penises on his head.

"This shit's gonna have nuts in it." Harry said to the screen.

* * *

Harry was bashing the head of one Death Eater into a wall, and started punching the Death Eater in the face.

"WHERE'S VOLDEMORT!?" He demanded.

Another Death Eater broke a chair leg over Harry's head, but Harry punched him back, and stabbed him in the chest with the now sharp end of the leg.

The other Death Eater used several cutting curses, but Harry barely felt them, even though the wounds were bleeding all over his costume. Harry slowly turned around and spun his new shive.

"Where's Voldemort?" he asked.

* * *

When Harry was back in his hideout, he threw one of his knives at the picture of the now dead Death Eater. One down, a crap ton more to go. Harry then noticed that his outfit was soaked in blood.

He ended up going to a laundromat and tried his best to get the giant stain out.

"Seltzer water and lemon juice for blood."

Harry turned to see an old African American woman across from him, and if the sunglasses were anything to go by, she was also blind.

"Or wear red." She suggested, before muttering "Dumbass." Under her breath.

* * *

Harry then made a new outfit, this one red, and headed to his next target. This Death Eater at an illegal creature fight club, similar to cock fights in the muggle world.

Harry shoved his way past the crowd until he got to the Death Eater. He threw his knife before the Death Eater could utter a spell, and it stabbed the villain's hand into one of the posts. He fired his gun, causing the crowd to haul ass out of the room.

"Don't make me ask twice." Harry demanded. He then punched the Death Muncher in the head, and took the knife out of his hand. "Where… Is Voldemort?"

* * *

Harry stabbed the picture of the Death Eater.

"He made me ask twice." Harry grumbled before he took off his mask. "Is the mask muffling my voice?" he asked the audience.

* * *

Harry decided to make his final outfit. It was made of latex, making it easy for him to breath, and for others to understand him.

* * *

Harry attacked a pack of werewolves in their hideout.

"Where's Voldemort!?" Harry demanded as he shot several werewolves with silver bullets, killing them.

* * *

Harry threw another Death Eater that worked in the Ministry over his desk.

"Where the fuck is Voldemort!?" Harry snarled.

* * *

Harry fought some vampires for information to Voldemort's whereabouts, and stabbed one in the chest, and another in the head. He then stabbed a picture of the now dead Death Eaters.

* * *

One Death Eater, another werewolf that Harry had chased into the muggle world, crawled across an ice rink, leaving a trail of his own blood behind him. Harry drove after him on a Zamboni.

"You're - you're about to be killed by a Zamboni!" Harry laughed.

* * *

"Where's Voldemort!?" Harry demanded, as he kicked a female Death Eater into a pile of boxes.

"No please!" the woman begged.

"Oh God!" Harry said in shock as he covered his mouth with his hands. "I'm SO sorry!" he reached down to help the woman up, only for another Death Eateress to jump on his back.

"Little" Harry growled as he threw her off. "spider monkey!"

* * *

Harry walked away from a stall with some toilet paper on his foot, another Death Eater left dead on the can.

* * *

"Where. Is. Voldemort!?" Harry demanded, as he bashed the Ministry Death Eater's head into a cabinet, before crushing it like a melon. Another worker was there, but he was aware of his Death Eater status.

Back at his hideout, Harry stabbed the picture of the Death Eater he killed.

* * *

"This is confusing." Harry complained. "Is it sexist to hit you, is it is it more sexist to NOT hit you, I mean the line is real blurry." He then cocked his gun at the Death Eateress.

* * *

"¿Dónde está Francisco?" Harry asked as he killed another vampire.

* * *

The werewolf dragged his body across the ice rink as fast as he could.

"TELL ME WHERE YOUR FUCKING BOSS IS, OR YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" Harry yelled at the werewolf. Then he saw how far he was from the Death Eater, and how fast the Zamboni was going. "IN FIVE MINUTES!"

Harry was back at the hideout, and stabbed a… drawing of the werewolf labeled "Zamboni Guy". His next target? Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew was finishing up some business in Knockturn alley with two of his fellow Death Eaters, before a very familiar voice stopped them.

"Nice to see you Wormtail."

The three Death Eaters looked up and saw Harry relaxing on top of a stack of wand materials.

"I'll take a foot long." Harry mocked. "Fully loaded."

Peter bolted like the coward he is, while his body guards stayed to try and kill Deadpool. Key word "try". The Merc with a Mouth jumped down, ducked as one of the body guards fired a cutting curse (making it hit and kill the other guard), stab the first guard in the back, and jump down on the blade, causing it to partially bisect him.

Harry then took off after the traitorous marauder.

* * *

Peter ran as fast as he could, knocking down other wizards and witches as he did so. Harry cut him off and body slammed him into the front of a shop, cracking the window, but not shattering it.

Peter held his hands up in the international sign of "calm down", but Harry wasn't having it.

"41 confirmed kills." Harry snarled. "Now it's 89. About to be 90."

"Harry?" Wormtail asked in shock.

"Ding Ding." Harry quipped in response.

"You're looking very alive." Peter said slowly.

"Ha. Only on the outside." Harry laughed.

Peter paused before asking "This is not going to end well for me is it?"

"This is not going to end well for you no." Deadpool replied. "Where's your boss?"

"I can tell you EXACTLY where he is." Peter said, before Harry put a finger to his lips, one he would later admit he used to scratch his ass.

"Ah da da da da da da da da da." Harry said. "Oh you'll tell me. But first."

Harry then moved the screen away from him and Pettigrew, saying "You might want to look away for this."

He aimed the screen at several shocked people, who leaped back in shock at what they saw next. It's too gruesome for this chapter, so use your imagination.

"Now THIS little piggy went to-"

"AAAHHHH!"

* * *

 **That's all for now folks. The poll is still up, so feel free to vote on it.**


End file.
